The OC Revelations
by KingofOrangeCounty
Summary: Summer is pregnant with Ryan's baby,Marissa & Seth are about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The O.C: Revelations & Great Expectations

Chapter 1: A great revelations

It's the end of senior year in The O.C Ryan & Summer have been spending more, and more time together. Summer was lying on Ryan's bed and staring into his eyes she felt safe. She got out of the bed tears filling up in her dark and dull eyes as she stared at him.

Ryan moved toward her hoping he could calm her down, but she kept moving back.

"Ryan, what if Marissa and Seth find us?" she asked scared and unaware of the approaching figures. "Don't worry they won't I promise Summer" he replied without

hesitation. "Ryan, listen I have something to tell you" she said, "It's important she continued on." "What are you pregnant or something?" he asked joking. She look down

at the floor, Ryan could not move he just stayed their in state of shock Suddenly they heard something smash they turned around to see Marissa, tears rolling down her beautiful face. Ryan ran up to her, but she pushed him back as she made her way out the pool house. Seth suddenly came in to see what was happening Ryan, and Summer just stared at him. "Look man it's not what you think" Ryan had promised to always be their to care for Seth , but this time Ryan was the helpless one. "Ryan I knew something was wrong, but I never thought you would do this." Seth said. He figured Marissa was at the beach, so he jumped in the beach and drove after her. When he finally arrived at the beach he saw Marissa with a bottle in her hand ready to drink. He ran up to her, and grabbed the bottles from her hand he threw it away as he helped up from the floor.

Marissa and Seth tried to avoid eye contact, but their eyes were locked onto each other

Seth leaned forward toward Marissa till there lips met, sparks were flying high in Newport Beach. Ryan and Summer finally arrived to see Seth and Marissa locking lips.

They were shocks themselves Marissa Cooper and Seth Cohen locking lips, but they knew that at this point it didn't matter. They just need someone to comfort them, to be

A support system since Ryan and Summer were now a couple. Summer ran to Seth pulling him a way from Marissa, Ryan walked over to Marissa he pulled her into kiss.

"Seth, listen I'm sorry about this, but you need to know something." Summer said.

"No, I get it Summer you never loved me" he replied. Marissa trembled as Ryan finally

let her go she never thought that things would be this complicated. "Marissa, listen Summer and I didn't mean for it to get this far." Ryan said. Marissa slapped him "Yeah right, Its okay Ryan you don't love me." she said. " So why don't you just marry Summer, and be with her. She continued on "Take care of the child that she says is yours." Seth move back after hearing the last part of Marissa speech, and he moved toward Marissa. Seth thought about all the good times they had before this he wished they could go back to them, but it's a bit late.

Please review its, next chapter Atomic County returns.

Chapter 2:Return Of Atomic County

It was the next day rays from the sun shined throughout Seth's bedroom he tried to cover his face, but eventually he gave up and got up. As he approached his night table, and picked up his best friend and companion captain oats. He whispered something in his ears, and put him back down so he could get dressed. Next thing he heard was a knock

on the door "I'm getting ready" he yelled load enough for the whole house to hear. "Okay. I'll wait." a beautiful voice said. "Marissa " Seth said shocked. He walked over to the door when he finally opened up to see that indeed it was the super model. That was

his nickname for her, Marissa made her way into Seth's room, and sat on his bed. "You know Seth I heard the county center will be holding a comic convention all day today" Marissa said. " Yeah, I was going but," but he was interrupted when her figure softly landed on his lip. "Seth we need a break so lets go okay" she said as she said this she pulled out a costume and pushed Seth out of his room so she could change. When she remerged she was dressed as invisible woman from fantastic four. Seth's mouth was wide open in shock of Marissa in the costume, she quickly reached into her sack again. "Seth's were is yours?" she asked, "I don't dress up I just go". "I was thinking the four of us would go, but after last night" she started to trail off.

Seth suddenly jumped up in shock, and made his way to his way to his closet and pulled out a costume. "Never mind I just thought about the spidey costume my cousin sent me."

He said smiling at his great discovery, Marissa suddenly made her way to Seth's' table.

She picked up another volume of Atomic County which Seth had drawn recently. Their she was cosmo girl on the front of the issue she smiled at his work. She grabbed the new

volume rushed him out the house into the car and drove off. Marissa grabbed Seth's hand

as them made their way into the con, soon Seth found himself alone. He ran around the place looking for Marissa something might have happened. He found her talking to a man

at huge comic company, in his hands a copy of the newest volume of Atomic County. Seth nervous made his way up to Marissa, and faking a smile that anyone could easily see through.

Please review it


	2. Chapter 2

The fall of Ryan Atwood and Summer Roberts

Seth Cohen had successfully made his way up to his room without waking his

parents. When he opened the door Ryan was waiting for him, and you could see

how happy was to see him. Seth however was not a look of disgust crept over

Seth's face. Ryan could see the anger in Seth's eyes, he got up walked over to

Seth. "Seth we need to talk" he said, "What you need to do is leave". "Ryan, I

get it Summer loves you" Seth said. "Seth, listen to me" Ryan asked as Seth made

walked over to Captain Oats. "Listen to what?" Seth asked as he picked up

Captain Oats. "How you stole my girlfriend?" he asked, or even better " How the baby is yours.

Seth walked out of room and down the stairs to the kitchen, but he quickly froze when Summer suddenly appeared. "What do you want? he asked as he poured him self a glass of ice tea all Ryan and Summer could do is stare. Seth wanted to be somewhere else he hated them both, and wished Marissa was their. Ryan walked over to Summer, and whispered something in her ear Seth left when he saw this. Summer left completely hurt and afraid of what Seth might do. Seth put the tv on not caring if his parents woke up, and came to see what was going on. " Seth, be a man " Ryan blurted out, and Seth gave him and evil glare that left him speech less. Ryan walked away from without even uttering a word Seth finally got to him. Ryan could not believe how scared he was, and that Seth could make him feel this way.

Marissa Cooper is outside the Roberts house to scared to go in at this point. When

she finally decides to go in Summer is waiting for her, and Marissa could not bare

to see her. Marissa suddenly drops to her knees tears rolling down her face, and

she covers face to scared to look up. Summer walks over to Marissa embracing

her, and she knew that was enough for now. ( I wonder how Seth, and Ryan are

doing now) she thought, but then she came back to her senses. She could feel the

bond that she had with Marissa slowly rebuilding its self she knew that this would

always haunt them. " Summer, why is this happening?", and Summer let go of

Marissa looking into her eyes she let out a sigh. "Marissa, this is happening,

Because Ryan and I let it happen". Marissa wiped her eyes as she stood up, and

then she helped Summer get up as well. Summer gave Marissa a huge hug, but

still she knew she had to be aware of all her move from now on. The thought of

losing her best friend scares her, and losing her boyfriend makes Summer feel

helpless. Summer went up to room, and Marissa stayed down stairs to think. She

though about her mom and dad divorcing. Luke cheating on her, and hooking up

with her mom. Caleb marrying her mom, Ryan and all of his drama, don't forget

his supposed baby. Marissa walked back to Summers room, and cried her self

to sleep. Summer could not sleep knowing all the problems she has caused

Marissa, and she wished she could take them back


	3. Chapter 3

Love is blind

For once Newport Beach was calm, and dare I say even kind of spooky. Then again this is the first week in a long time where I feel like things could go back to normal. I have learned that can never happen, because this town is full of dirty secrets, and heartbroken

souls.

Seth's P.O.V

_Seth Cohen lay on his bed dreaming of the past and how happy he once was. Summer how he loved her, but at the same time how he hated her and Ryan. Who I am kidding I could never hate her he thought as he started to have flash backs of the past three years._

_I have loved her since I was kid, and I was always their for her through the hard times even if she didn't know it. I thought she was happy with me, I thought I completed her like she completes me. What if I have been living a lie all these year, and I thought she loved me. Could I blame her, not really Ryan Atwood is everything I'm not. She is everything that I could ever want how can I live without her, she has help me through_

_so many times. Summer is the air I breathe, and I have lost her forever, because I'm not_

_man enough for her. I feel like things are changing faster than I can handle, and I can't stop time. I feel so helpless, and the truth is I would probably crack a joke by now to bring some light into the picture. See the thing is I can't now, because now I'm the fool_

_that couldn't see things coming. The one who could have saved himself from to destruction, and I failed not only Summer but myself. Ryan won, and I'm mostly to blame because I'm not wise enough to see the truth. _

Summer's P.O.V

Summer slowly walked down her stairs tears falling down her beautiful face, she was so helpless and alone. _I wonder what Seth's doing she blurted out she thought as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. I can only imagine probably playing some ninja game or… Summer fell to the floor her hands covering her face. Seth why can't you understand? She asked out loud hoping to hear his soft voice answer back I'm Summer Roberts and I am scared and alone. She walked into the kitchen poured herself a drink, and stared out the window. Seth Cohen the man she had basically ignored for most of the years that she had attended harbor. I should have told Seth the truth, and I should have never approached Ryan. Seth's angry, and Marissa I love her, but what Ryan and I did can never be erased. Their she was pregnant with Ryan's baby summer couldn't believe herself. The fact that she hurt Marissa who is Ryan's girlfriend and her best friend is one thing. Then and image of Seth appeared in front of Summer she was so happy so she ran to him. She couldn't help herself her lips pressed on his, but their was no reaction. Seth was gone forever all, because Ryan was there for her when she need Seth the most. _

Suddenly the door bell rang, and she wished her mom was here she was afraid to answer the door. Her mom would have told her to believe in Seth and the love they shared. Summer reached the door to find a familiar face it was the man she swore she would never hurt. Seth stood at the door motionless and unsure of what to do, he knew one thing

though Summer was for him.

To be continued asap. Please review it.


	4. Chapter 4

Love is bind part 2

Seth finally walked into her house not knowing what he should say or do.

Summer couldn't take the silence anymore so she decided that she should start.

" Seth I have thought about this moment over and over" she said, "So have I

Summer, and I think we need to make a decision" Seth said. He quickly sat next

To her hoping she be brave enough to at least look at him. "What did I do to

deserve this?" he asked, "Did I hurt you? he continued on. Summer finally

looked up at him to see his expression, and she saw a completely different

Seth. One who was lost, and isolated from the rest of the world, because he

has been shut out from society. It finally struck Summer his friends are the

society that he strives to stay alive in, and she shut him out. "Summer how long

have you been with Ryan" he asked afraid to here the answer. She longed for his

hugs, and affection which has been replaced with many questions. "Two months"

she replied not facing Seth who quickly pulled himself up , and headed for the

door. Summer ran after him, and grabbed his hand hoping that she can make him

stay. "Get off me" he said as he tried to reach for the door, but she finally

managed pull him back toward her."What the hell do you want?" he asked, and

she replied "You, I want you Seth don't leave". "Summer, you had me for years" he

yelled back at her, "but you always wanted Ryan, I see that now" he said. "

Please, Seth she yelled back, "It's over Summer, Ryan won you". Seth finally

pulled his hand away and ran out the house, and continued to run until he reached

the beach. After three hours Seth finally decided to go home, but faith had other

plans. Seth started to walk back to his house, and he didn't notice the car that was

spinning out of control behind him. Suddenly their was a sound of a boy crying out

for help. Summer suddenly flashed through Seth's mind over and over again, and suddenly she was gone. The last thing Seth remembered was that everything around

was getting blurry, and that's when he was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Friendship can't get any better then this

Seth suddenly woke up, and found himself lying in an a cold, and unfamiliar

room. Suddenly he felt two warm hands suddenly comforting hi, and he turned

to see Marissa. Seth stared into her eyes they were so warm that Seth didn't want

to move from where he is. "So, are you feeling any better Seth? she asked

obviously concerned about his well being. "I guess so since I have nothing better

to compare it to" he said, Marissa took that as a yes a playfully pushed him. "

What you don't like the Seth Cohen charm?" he asked as he flashed a smile.

Marissa was so overwhelmed that Seth is okay that she pulled him into a hug.

" Seth, I'm glad that your okay" she said to him, and he replied "Me to". He

turned around to face her "Marissa what exactly happened to me?" he asked.

"Seth, you…you were hit by car" she said, and then flashback started to come

back to Seth. "You mean I was hit by a lunatic" he wittingly remarked back.

"Way to take the suspense away from the moment " Marissa replied back. Seth

placed both of Marissa hands into his, and smiled straight at her. "That's what I do

best, that and complaining. " So your mom, Ryan, Summer, your dad and

everyone else are outside". He suddenly grabbed Marissa's arm "Wait, everyone

except Ryan and Summer". Marissa shook her head, and silently walked out the

door. Everyone waited for Marissa's signal to go in, Marissa told them that he

was awake. As everyone started to walk into the room, Ryan and Summer pulled

Marissa to the side. "We need to talk" Ryan said, Marissa pushed him out the

way, and ran out the building. As everyone else left the room Ryan, and Summer

decided it was time to visit Seth. When they finally were in his view seth quickly

turned his face in disgust hoping they would give up and leave. Summer quickly

sat down next to Seth on the left, and Ryan on the right. "Seth, were sorry

Summer is not entirely to blame she came to in time of great need" Ryan said.

"Right Ryan, and you took advantage of her" Seth added in then . "Seth, look I'm

sorry I should have none you would support me no matter what and I'm sorry

Summer said. "Seth, if you hate me I understand, but at least let me say I'm sorry.

Seth did not want to talk to them any more then he had to so he shook his head.

They headed out wondering what the outcome would be when Seth returns home.

To be continued, thanks for all the reviews.

Ps. Please review it.


	6. Chapter 6

All about Seth

Kirsten and Sandy sent Ryan home to get some rest, but they stayed to keep

Seth company. Ryan couldn't sleep all he could think about was Seth, and

how this all started. Ryan walked out the pool house, and made his way up

to Seth's room. As he walked he saw a couple of Seth's comic stacked on

his desk. Ryan couldn't understand it Seth loves his comic books, and

would never treat them that way. He picked them up, and decided he should

read a couple to keep him his mind busy. Ryan herd a loud thump as he

walked toward Seth's bed he quickly put Seth's comics on the bed, and

looked down. Ryan picked up the book it was journal entitled "The journal

of Seth Cohen" (So dramatic, so Seth Cohen) Ryan thought. Usually he

would never invade someone's privacy, but this was different he had to

know what Seth was thinking. He opened the journal, and skimmed through

the different sections that were devoted to all the people in his lives. He

soon found himself on the page Seth wrote before the accident. Ryan was

shocked to see he even titled it the Atwood effect ( Seth still has his wit at least )

Ryan thought.

Ryan started to read entry # 100 the truth about Ryan Atwood:

Ryan Atwood the man that stole my woman, and now I find out that he also got her pregnant. He was once my companion, best friend, and now I know better. I know should

thank him for a lot thought I finally began to talk to Marissa, get to know Summer . This was all, because he showed up, and now he complicates things even more with Summer.

Funny how things work out you thinking something good is coming your way, and boom

Suddenly things change. The most interesting part about this all was that Marissa Cooper,

Ryan's girlfriend is the only thing keeping me sane. I could laugh about this in couple years, maybe then the pain won't her so much anymore.

Its funny how I find so many good in Ryan that I wish I had, because then maybe it would have ended different. Sometimes I wish I could be him just to see things from his

perspective, but then again I'm not him. After what he did with Summer I could never wish that again. Ryan began to read on he couldn't believe the things he was reading.

Ryan sometimes wished that he could be more like Seth, but that could never be he thought. Ryan closed the journal left it on the bed, and quickly stacked Seth's comics

on the desk. He picked up the journal, and was about to leave when Sandy came walking in. Sandy walked in the room pointed for Ryan to sit down, and Ryan was drilled with questions.

To be continued, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

No choice

After an hour of intense conversation Ryan left Seth's room hoping that maybe everything could be resolved. As reached the bottom of the stairs he had a feeling that

something else was going to happen that night. Sure enough he was right, Marissa was waiting for him inside the pool house for him, or so he hoped. When he finally opened the door Marissa turned to face him, but she couldn't. She just looked away instead, Ryan waved at her hoping to get at least a sign that she acknowledged his presence. She finally looked at him, but not in the way he that he hoped she would. He wanted her to say that everything was going to be okay just she wanted from him. The Marissa that he knew was gone, but she still had that classic beauty about her that can never be compared. "Marissa " he called to her, but she just stared at him with her lifeless eyes. "Ryan…

Ryan how could you?" she finally blurted out, "Marissa, I don't know what came over me" he answered back. Ryan knew that sooner or later Marissa was going to breakdown,

And he hoped to settle this before. After all they've been through Ryan always had her back except for when he Theresa got pregnant, but that's not the point. Marissa pulled a bottle of alcohol from her jacket, and quickly threw at Ryan. Ryan dodged the bottle, but

kept his eyes on Marissa who at this moment hated the sight of him. "Ryan, that bottle I have been saving for a month, because… she stopped talking. "Marissa, why have you been keeping that bottle? he asked completely unaware. "It symbolizes the fact that I have not touched a drink in month". Marissa quickly grabbed her jacket, and was about

to rush pass Ryan when she saw Sandy and Kirsten at the door. Kirsten walked over to Marissa to offer her a hug which Marissa gladly accepted. "Marissa I think that maybe you, and Ryan should take a break" Sandy said. "No, Sandy we can't we love each other"

Ryan said, Kirsten let go of Marissa, and walked over to Ryan. She slapped him so hard he hit the floor, and then she said "If you loved her you would have never cheated on her". Marissa hugged both Kirsten, and Sandy then she walked out the door. Kirsten, and

Sandy told Ryan to get in the car, because they are going to go see Seth.

Sorry its short , but I'll continue soon. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

The great escape

Seth who was sleeping woke up as soon as he heard his cell phone ring.

"Hello" he said as he stretched out, "Hey, it's me" Marissa said Seth could

hear the anger in her voice. "Marissa is everything okay?" he asked

obviously worried but mo answer came, "Seth, listen I have to leave New

Port" she finally said. "Listen it's not you it's the whole situation we are in

now" she continued on. Seth said nothing he was in shock (how could she

leave me like this) he thought. "Marissa, you can't leave me not now" he

said " Not after everything we gone through so far" he went on. "Seth, listen

I want to thank you for being there for me" she said. "Marissa, if you're

Going then so am I" Seth said. "Seth, you can't you're parents wont let

you" she said. "So where are we going to stay?" Seth asked hoping the

answer would include we are going. "We are going to stay at my other

best friends' house" she answered back, "So who is she?" he asked. "His

name is Gary, and he lives in New York." Seth could senses how relieved

she was to have a companion. He took a moment to picture her face right

now, "Marissa I'll talk to you later" he said as he turned off his cell. When

he was about to get out of bed he felt a hand pull him back in. "What do you

want? Seth asked not even bothering to look at Ryan. " So you going with

Marissa to New York?" Ryan asked hoping that Seth would answer. " What's it

to you Atwood ?" Seth asked Seth's word hit Ryan like nothing else before.

He walked toward Seth, and looked him in the eyes hoping to get a response,

Something slipped out of Ryan's pocket Seth herd the noise, and he picked

it up. Seth finally noticed it was his journal, and that Ryan was reading it. Seth

threw the book at Ryan who caught it, and put it on the table right by the

bed. "That's my privacy Atwood" Seth said, and Ryan replied "Look, Seth I

know, I just wanted to know where we stand" Ryan said. "You cheated on your

girlfriend with mine" he said, "Oh, and now she is having your baby" he continued

on. Sandy, and Kirsten walked in to see that Seth had finally lost it, and that

Ryan was main target.


	9. Chapter 9

A change of mind"

Marissa found herself in a battle field as she walked into Seth's hospital

Room. Ryan suddenly turned around to see Marissa standing at the door,

And not even bother to move. "Marissa, do you really want to leave?"

Ryan asked her hoping she would run to him, but instead should stood

Her ground. Seth suddenly stopped when he saw the fear in Marissa's

Eyes, and quickly turned his back to Ryan. "What are we going to do now?"

Ryan asked not knowing the answer to question. "Were not going to New

York yet we should try to work this out?" Marissa said. Looking at Ryan

hurt her more then anything else, but she needed to figure things out. She

knew that all the crying in the world would not help, and she longed to be

in Ryan's arms. "Seth's lets work things out I know its hard, but maybe we

should just try, and be friend's first. Seth heard her, and thought it would be

best for all of them. "How about a movie we can all see together" Ryan

suggested to them. "It will be the fantastic four together again" what he

wanted most was to be love by her. "What do you think Seth, and Summer?

Everyone was shocked to see Summer coming through the door. "Cohen, I

Mean Seth please forgive me I want to go back to the way it was." Seth

Found himself walking over to Summer to comfort her. Ryan did the same

For Marissa. They wished this Summer would have been different, but

What's done is done. Summer and Marissa were spending a week at the

Cohen house to make it for lost time. Ryan found some time for himself to

Think about what he was planning to do tonight. Walked over to the draw

and pulled out a small read box with gold ribbon around it. This would

change his life forever, but this would never compare to what he did to both

Summer, and Marissa. He walked out of the pool house, and into the Cohen

house.

I know the characters seemed OOC, but it fit the story. By the way the next

Chapter is going to have a twist or two. Please review it.


	10. Chapter 10

Cheating, Lying & And All Things binding

**_(It has been six months Ryan has seen her, and dreams of her every_**

_**night. He remembers the last day he saw her how beautiful she was,**_

_**and how he hoped to marry her. That night he Ryan, Summer, **_

**_Marissa, Seth fought endlessly over past issues._**

_**Ryan pulls Marissa to side hoping that she could be honest with him.**_

"**_Marissa, I want to say that I'm sorry"Ryans said, Marissa looked him_**

_**deep in her eyes. "I hate what you did Ryan" Marissa said, "I'm not**_

**_over you" continued on. "What about Luke, Oliver, and Trey?"Ryan_**

**_said, " How about Theresa, and Lindsay?" Ryan got up he was scared_**

_**he wondered why he said all this he did not mean one word. **_

"_**Fine, you dragged around like a freaking third wheel when you were**_

_**with Luke" Ryan blurted out. "You did not want to believe me when I was**_

_**trying to protect you from Oliver" he finally said. "You couldn't even tell**_

_**me about my own brother hurting you Marissa. Marissa had enough **_

_**screamed until heart content, " You think you are so innocent" she said.**_

" _**You could let me try to deal with Luke before he caused more trouble"**_

_**she said. "You were with Theresa all that time we were broken up you**_

_**slept with her." "Ryan, I don't care that you came back" she said her**_

_**eyes not moving from his view. "You don't care about anyone, but **_

_**yourself Ryan tried to approach her, but Marissa wanted to get back at**_

_**him . She tried to hit him but Summer held her back, "Marissa please**_

_**we need to deal with this calmly its for the best". "I've tried to do the**_

**_best for me I went to therapy, and I counted on you guys. "Now all I _**

**_have is Seth, and he is their for me unlike you Ryan. _**

_**Ryan tries to reach for her, but Marissa smacked his hand away she **_

_**Wanted to finish this for good. "Last, but not least you and Ryan,**_

_**Summer how could you." "I did it, because Seth was never their for**_

_**me when he should have been". Ryan could see that now things were **_

_**really out of control he watched as Seth knocked down everything in**_

_**his path as he left the room. Five minutes later he had a box of Summers**_

_**stuff, and he politely gave it to her. "Here is all your stuff you betrayer" **_

_**he said as he pulled a gold box of his own out. "You see this was the ring**_

_**I was planning to propose to you with, and I now he takes out he places**_

_**it in the box "Now get out he" he yelled at her. She went to the pool house**_

**_since that was were she was staying and cried her self to sleep. Marissa _**

_**hugged Seth as they both gave Ryan and evil glare, and he understood**_

**_clearly as he left the house. )_** He wish they were here to see what

happened, and how he missed them both.

Next chapter a baby Atwood arrives, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

New Born

The 9 month's to Summer went by pretty fast considering that She longed

to be with Seth Cohen. The man that she cheated on the one that she could

not confide in, because she was scared. Ryan the father of her baby Marissa's

boyfriend. She Knew that it was unrealistic to believe that she was still his

girlfriend. She longed to hear his witty remarks, that dork smile he that

helps through different times of life. She dreams of kiss him, but mostly she

just wanted to be with him. She kept the ring that Seth said he was going to

propose to her with. She often wandered what Ryan thought about the

whole situation. She could not complain, because even though he wants

Marissa he stayed with her through it all. He held her hands tight as she

was going into labor, and he whispered in her ear "Summer with get through

this. All Summer could here was push, she shouted at Ryan to not let go.

She pulled him closer to her when his grip loosened a little, what she did

not know was that Marissa, and Seth were here. Sandy, and Kirsten called

him to get him to come, and Ryan was shocked and happy. "R-Y-A-N

Summer shouted he snapped back into it to find Summer was having

that she was still in labor. " Twins?" both Ryan, and Summer shouted at

the same time. Doctor left the room, and announced it to the family. Kirsten,

and Sandy walked in to see the baby, but Seth and Marissa just stood in the

same place. They finally walked in the room both Ryan, and Summer were

so happy to see them. Marissa walked over to the baby in Ryan's arms, and

Seth to one in Summers arms. Summer looked at Seth their eyes locked into

each other not moving Ryan looked at them, and then turned to Marissa she

was looking at the baby. When she finally looked she saw Ryan staring at

her, and she turned away from him. She just came to see the baby, and

never wanted to get into type of fight or relationship here. " Meet Micheal

and John Atwood Cohen" Summer said. Ryan smiled as he put his arms

around Marissa, and Seth. He knew this was the wrong time to try an heal

old wounds, This was a happy moment for all of them, and hopefully

Ryan could be Marissa. Hopefully Seth with Summer one day, but for now

Its fine.

I think this will be the last chapter, and I'm thinking about a sequel but I

don't know. Please review anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Why me?

Marissa Poem.

Why me?

I'm always going through

Something. Like my life can't

Get any more chaotic then this.

I long to be with you but I can't

Its not fair. Its like I can't stop loving

You.

What can I possibly do to stop the pain.

I can't wait for the pain to subside like I'm

about to die. I need you like I thought I needed me.

I'm not going to go back to you not now, and not ever.

Seth, and I have decided to move on, and act like this never

Happened.

The love that I have for you is gone, and I' m not going to fake it

Anymore. This is it I'm over you like, I'm not going to beg you to

come back to me. So goodbye Ryan, goodbye for good.

Marissa left the her poem on Ryan's desk, and ran out of his room.

She said goodbye to Kirsten, and Sandy as she walked out of the house.


End file.
